


Empoisonnement

by ericna_catangels87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericna_catangels87/pseuds/ericna_catangels87
Summary: Un beau jour, Harry reçoit une lettre de son ancien compagnon. Ancien compagnon en prison et qui ne devrait pas pouvoir lui écrire. Mais il ne s'en inquiète pas plus que ça. Et c'est une erreur. Une erreur qu'Harry va rapidement comprendre, quand il se retrouveras face à son ancien compagnon. Et quand il devras faire face au besoin de vengeance et à "l'amour" malsain et tordu de cet homme.La fin risque d'être tragique. Et Harry le comprend vite.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Avant toute chose: cette histoire évoque les violences conjugales, des situations de maltraitances physiques et psychologiques, ainsi que des scènes de violences physiques et sexuelles. Ne lisez pas cela si vous êtes sensibles à ce genre de sujet.  
> Si vous ou l'un de vos proches est victime d'un.e compagnon.ne dangereu.se, voici des numéros qui pourront vous venir en aide, à vous et à vos proches: 
> 
> 18: Police secours.  
> 15: SAMU.  
> 3919: Numéro d'aide aux personnes victimes de violences conjugales.  
> 0 800 05 95 95: SOS Viols.
> 
> Ces numéros sont des numéros d'aides et d'urgences qui sont gratuits et qui peuvent vous apporter de l'aide si vous en avez besoin.

La première lettre était arrivée en février. Le 14 février très exactement. Évidemment. Tom ne faisait jamais rien par hasard, et il était plus que bien placé pour en avoir conscience. Au début, quand Harry avait ouvert sa boîte aux lettres pour en sortir l’habituel amas de factures et de publicités, il ne l’avait pas remarqué. Elle ne trônait pas au sommet de la pile, mais était coincée entre deux enveloppes.  
Quand son regard était tombé sur le petit carré couleur écru, il avait cru à une autre publicité et il n’y avait jeté qu’un coup d’œil machinal. Et puis son cœur s’était arrêté en voyant la première majuscule, élégamment calligraphié dans une encre verte, qui brillait doucement à la lumière jaune du néon du couloir. Il aurait reconnu cette façon de tracer les lettres entre mille autres. Et puis, comme pour lui confirmer qu’il avait raison, il avait lu la phrase, unique, inscrite sur la petite carte. « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, bébé ». 

Harry avait eu l’impression qu’un seau d’eau glacée venait de se répandre à l’intérieur de ses entrailles, lui faisant rétrécir le cœur. Il avait failli lâcher tout ce qu’il avait dans les mains. Finalement, il avait préféré remonter quatre à quatre dans son appartement, tirant violemment les verrous derrière lui avant de s’écrouler sur le canapé, en jetant la carte aussi loin que possible. L’arc élégant qu’elle décrivit avant de se poser paisiblement sur la table basse en face semblait une autre forme de provocation. Il avait mis une heure entière à se calmer pour pouvoir réfléchir. Pendant une heure, la seule chose qui avait tourné dans sa tête c’était la phrase « Il m’a trouvé, oh mon Dieu, il m’a trouvé », encore et encore.  
Une fois ces 60 très longues minutes passées, Harry avait suffisamment retrouvé le contrôle de ses neurones pour attraper son ordinateur portable et aller sur sa boîte mail, d'où il avait tiré rapidement un avis de jugement, qu’il relue avec angoisse. Son soupir de soulagement fit un écho dans le salon partiellement meublé. Tout allait bien, il était encore en prison. Il ne pouvait donc pas connaître son adresse, puisque l’interdiction de s’approcher de lui était encore valable. La seule solution pour laquelle la carte lui était parvenue, c’est parce qu’il avait dû demander à un gardien de l’envoyer pour lui, en se contentant de donner le destinataire. Et même s’il en envoyait d’autres, ça ne pourrait être que par ce biais. Tout allait bien, finalement. Tout était sous contrôle. Et puis, le connaissant, c’était sans doute juste une petite pique, une façon de dire « Eh, je suis encore en vie », histoire de le tourmenter un coup. Il n’y en aurait sûrement pas d’autre. 

La deuxième carte arriva très exactement un mois plus tard. Cette fois, c’était une vraie lettre. Toujours écrite à l’encre verte, toujours élégamment calligraphiée. Harry avait hésité à la jeter directement, sans la lire. Mais il se connaissait bien : s’il le faisait, le contenu possible de cette lettre allait lui tourner dans la tête jusqu’à le rendre complètement marteau. Mieux valait la lire directement et se la sortir de la tête le plus rapidement possible.  
Alors c’est ce qu’il avait fait, pelotonnée dans un coin de son canapé. La lettre était longue d’une page environ et son ton semblait calme, détendue, légère. Tom y parlait surtout du quotidien de la prison. D’autres prisonniers qui l’irritaient parce que trop bruyants. Et puis la dernière phrase, qui s’était incrustée dans le cerveau d’Harry, malgré lui : « Tu me manques tellement, bébé, je rêve du jour où je vais te revoir. ». Dans un autre contexte, ça aurait juste était une phrase romantique. Mais Harry en saisissait bien toute la tonalité, et surtout le sous-entendu. Tom avait la ferme intention de sortir de prison et de le revoir un jour. Heureusement, ce ne serait pas demain la veille.

À partir de là, ce fut une lettre par mois, puis une toutes les deux semaines, très exactement. Et celles-ci se faisaient également plus longue encore car, non content de raconter son quotidien dans la prison, Tom profitait de ses pages pour adresser ses rêveries et ses fantasmes sales à Harry, en sachant pertinemment que celui-ci lirait tout. Tout lui était prétexte à des déclarations salaces (« Hier dans les douches, j’en ai entendu deux qui s’accordaient un moment, en se croyant seuls. Tu te rappelles, dans la baignoire ? Bien sûr que tu te souviens, tu adorais. » ou bien « Paraît-il qu’il passait un film il y a peu. Je ne me souviens pas du titre, il faut dire que quand j’avais voulu le voir, ce qui l’a remporté c’est mon compagnon qui couinait sur mes genoux parce qu’il avait envie de sexe »). Harry ne savait pas si le but était de lui rappeler les moments où ils étaient bien tous les deux, mais si c’était le cas, c’était réussi. Après lecture d’une nouvelle lettre, Harry passait généralement une nuit épouvantable, à se remémorer tous les bons moments avec son ancien compagnon, tous les bons jours qui étaient passés, avec l’horrible impression que tout avait été un mensonge depuis le début, un mensonge crée par son aveuglement face au monstre qui partageait son lit et qu’il aimait passionnément.

Il n’en avait pas parlé à Hermione ou à Ron, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait juste le pressentiment qu’il ne devait pas leur dire que Tom avait commencé à lui écrire. Ils paniqueraient tous les deux, il en était sûr et certain.Alors il n’avait rien dit. Inutile d’amorcer un mouvement de panique dans son groupe d’amis.  
Mais vivre normalement avec un tel secret sur les épaules était assez difficile. Par moment, alors qu’Hermione lui demandait ce qui le tracassait pour le rendre si silencieux, Harry rêvait de lui dire ce qu’il se passait. Mais que passait-il réellement? Il recevait des lettres par un intermédiaire. Son adresse était toujours anonyme pour le concerné. Donc, en théorie, tout allait bien, non?

C’est ce que s’était dit Harry pendant six mois. Six mois, six lettres en tout, de plus en plus longues, de plus en plus précises, dérangées. Comme si Tom s’énervait de son absence de réponse au fur et à mesure qu’il lui écrivait. Et s’il était patient, il ne l’était pas indéfiniment non plus. Et il faisait actuellement une erreur.  
Harry ne le compris pas tout de suite. Il ne comprit pas quand il rentra dans son appartement vide, après une dure journée de travail au cabinet. Il ne comprit pas, en retirant ses chaussures, sa veste, qu’il faisait une erreur. Il ne comprit pas quand il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, avec un soupir mélangeant le soulagement et la fatigue. Mais tout devint limpide quand il sentit deux bras chaud s’enrouler autour de lui et une voix, trop familière, lui ronronner dans l’oreille « Déjà de retour, bébé? ». Trop tard.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 1, un peu plus tôt que je l'avais initialement prévu, mais c'est parce que j'ai juste très envie de continuer à écrire et poster cette histoire. Il est rare que j'ai des chapitres d'avances, donc on va en profiter! Les avertissements sont les mêmes que pour le prologue.   
> J'espère que vous aimerez.

Dire qu’Harry avait actuellement peur était un euphémisme. La vérité c’est que la terreur gelait littéralement ses entrailles tandis qu’il se raidissait dans le canapé, sans oser regarder derrière lui. Comme si les bras autour de lui pouvaient permettre le moindre doute. Avalant sa salive, il tourna lentement, très lentement, la tête et plongea son regard dans deux pupilles rouges comme du sang. Bingo. Il ferma les mains, espérant cacher leurs tremblements. Les mots se coinçait dans sa gorge, en même temps que le hurlement qu’il avait terriblement envie de pousser. Tom sourit, avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de la tendresse. 

“-Tu as l’air épuisé, bébé. dit-il d’un ton mielleux, rapprochant leur visage jusqu’à poser son front contre celui d’Harry. Tu travailles toujours beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon avis.   
-Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici?”

Les mots étaient finalement sortis! Pas aussi secs ou aussi menaçants qu’il l’aurait voulu, mais au moins, ils étaient sortis correctement. Et sa voix n’avait presque pas tremblé. Bon point. Il ne devait pas montrer sa panique, Tom était comme un fauve, il sentait la peur. Et s’il la sentait, c’était le début de la fin pour lui. 

“-Ce que je fais ici? Ce n’est pas évident?   
-Tu n’es pas censé être ici. Tu devrais être dans ta cellule, et pas dans mon appartement, caché derrière mon canapé pour me traquer à mon retour.   
-Te traquer? Enfin Harry, ne le dit pas comme ça.   
-Et comment tu voudrais que je le dise? Répond à ma question.”

Tom laissa échapper un petit rire et se redressa. Ce fut seulement quand il appuya sa main sur la gorge d’Harry que celui-ci remarqua qu’il le tenait par la gorge. Il n’avait pas senti sa main glisser jusque là. Instinct de survie absolument non opérationnel. Fantastique. 

“-Ce serait peut-être bien d’essayer de te défendre non, Harry Potter? pensa-il avec aigreur”

Avant qu’il ne puisse bouger, Tom augmenta la pression sur sa gorge et le poussa, pour l’allonger de force sur le canapé, avant de passer par dessus le haut de celui-ci pour se mettre sur lui. Bien. Harry se sentait encore plus vulnérable comme ça. 

“-Tu ne te doutais pas que je viendrais rapidement te voir?murmura Tom avec un sourire carnassier. Tu pensais que je resterais à moisir dans cette prison éternellement?   
-Tu n’étais pas censé sortir maintenant. siffla Harry du mieux qu’il put  
-Mais j’ai été relâché. Pour “bonne conduite” et “remise de peine” plus précisément.   
-Et donc...Tu as de suite...décidé de trouver un motif d’y retourner…  
-D’y retourner? Oh Harry, tu ne pense pas que j’ai envie d’y retourner quand même? Franchement, c’est l’endroit le plus immonde que j’ai connu, et tu sais que j’en ai vu!   
-Tu...n’as pas...le droit de...de t’approcher de moi…  
-Pas le droit? Pas le droit, honey?”

Les longs doigts de Tom se resserrent encore. Harry ne pouvait plus déglutir et il commençait à voir désespérement flou. Le poids de Tom sur son corps lui zappait ses forces. Il agrippa le poignet de Tom avec ses deux mains, mais ne parvint pas à tirer. C’est comme ça qu’il allait mourir alors? Étranglé par son ancien compagnon? Quelle horreur. Et quelle ironie, lui qui passait ses journées à faire enfermer ce genre de personnes. 

“-J’ai tout à fait le droit de m’approcher de toi, babe.siffla Tom d’une voix basse, qui résonnait étrangement dans le crâne d’Harry, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu es à moi.   
-On...est...plus…’sembles….  
-Je ne t’ai pas entendu, bébé.   
-Plus….de...nous…..”

Tom relâcha d’un coup la pression et Harry en profita pour avaler une grande goulée d’air, avec soulagement. Il voyait toujours flou, mais au moins il pouvait respirer correctement. Par contre, l’expression parfaitement calme de Tom ne lui inspirait pas confiance pour la suite des événements. Tom n’était jamais parfaitement calme. Quand il en avait l’air, c’est que les coups n’allaient pas tarder à pleuvoir. Qu’avais dit Hermione une fois? Ah oui: “S’il pouvait brûler les gens qu’il n’aime pas juste avec ses yeux, son chemin serait maculé de petits tas de cendres”. Plutôt juste comme idée. 

“-Plus de nous? C’est bien ça que tu as dit, Harry?” 

Harry hocha la tête, même s’il savait qu’il y avait de fortes chances qu’il le regrette immédiatement.   
La gifle résonna. Ah. Plus tôt qu’il ne l’aurait pensé. Et plus douloureuse aussi, une gifle et un manque d'oxygène dans le cerveau ne faisait pas bon ménage donc. S’il était encore vivant demain, il y penserait. Il regarda Tom, qui se tenait toujours au-dessus de lui.

“-Tu vois? C’est pour ça que tu as finis en taule.souffla Harry  
-Tu en veux déjà une autre?   
-Qu’est-ce que ça changerait de toute façon? Tu es là pour me tuer.”

Tom laissa échapper un rire. Harry pouvait être si dramatique quand il le voulait! 

“-Te tuer? Enfin honey, tu penses vraiment que je pourrais te faire ça?   
-Plus rien ne m’étonne venant de toi…   
-Tu es si mélo-dramatique, bébé.”

Alors ça, c’était culotté. 

“-Si tu n’es pas ici pour me tuer, alors fous le camp, et peut-être que je ne te dénoncerais pas aux flics dans l’heure qui suit.siffla Harry en essayant de le repousser”

Tom ne bougea pas d’un poil et sourit un peu plus largement. 

“-Je suis venue ici pour une bonne raison, bébé. Te faire comprendre que je n’ai pas particulièrement apprécié ce petit manège que tu as fait et qui nous a fait perdre deux années entières et qui me donne une excellente raison d’être en colère contre toi.   
-Excusez-moi, Mr Jedusor, je pensais que ma survie contre mon compagnon violent était plus importante que votre temps perdu.   
-Tais-toi.   
-Va-t-en ou je hurle.   
-Tu va hurler crois-moi. Je vais te donner une bonne raison de le faire.   
-Hermione ou Ron vont passer et vont te trouver ici. Ils n'hésiteront pas.   
-Ils ne viendront pas. Je sais qu’ils ne viennent jamais te voir les jeudis soir. Ils sont trop occupés avec leur petite sortie en amoureux. Dommage qu’on ne soit plus avec eux, c’était sympa ces moments. Tu ne penses pas? Ca ne te manquerait pas?”

Pour toute réponse, Harry fit quelque chose qu’il n’aurait, il y a deux ans, même jamais envisagé avec une bouteille de vodka dans le sang. Il lui cracha au visage.   
Le temps se suspendit pendant quelques secondes. Secondes où le visage de Tom était semblable à un masque de cire. Lentement, très lentement, il rouvrit les yeux, essuya du revers de sa manche le crachat qui ornait son visage. 

“-Tu va tellement le regretter, Harry.” 

Et Harry ne doutait absolument pas qu’il allait tenir sa promesse. Tom honorait toujours ses promesses, surtout quand elle était de ce genre. 

Même au plus fort de leur mauvais moments, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir eu aussi mal. L’intégralité de son corps semblait sur le point de se mettre à hurler de douleur au moindre mouvement. Combien de coups avait-il reçu après ce crachat? Il avait arrêté de compter avec les deux coups de poings de ventre, les trois gifles et le coup de genou dans le bas-ventre. Il se doutait bien que c’était que le début, et pour ça, il ne s’était malheureusement pas trompé.   
Il ne savait pas combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis son retour du travail. Il était 18h30 quand il était rentré à la maison et, à en juger par la tâche noire d’encre que laissait passer la fenêtre sans volets, il faisait nuit noire à l’extérieur. Mais après ça...Était-il 20h, 21h? Harry n’en savait rien et il ne se sentait pas le courage de tourner la tête vers le radio-réveil posé sur la table de chevet près de lui. Après l’avoir roué de coups, Tom avait sifflé quelque chose comme “Je vais te rappeler qui je suis”, pour le saisir par les cheveux et le traîner dans l’appartement jusqu’à la chambre où il avait jeté Harry sur le lit. Celui-ci, trop endolori pour se défendre, s’était tout simplement laissé ficelé sur le lit par les poignets et les chevilles, avec des ceintures et des écharpes. En ce moment-même, les cuirs rigides lui entamait les poignets. 

“-Avec un peu de chance, pensa Harry en gardant les yeux fermés, maintenant il va abuser de moi et il va me tuer, et alors ce sera fini. Bordel, est-ce que je viens de penser “avec un peu de chance”? Quelle horreur. Et quel manque de respect pour tous les clients et les clientes que tu as défendus, Harry Potter, tu es un piètre avocat, toi qui passe ton temps a rappeler que ce qu’ils ont vécus est inadmissible. Arrête de penser à des choses pareilles. Tu devrais vouloir rester en vie et te battre pour ça!”

Mais il n’y arrivait pas. Quand il avait réussi, cette nuit-là, à sortir en courant de l’appartement pour aller se réfugier dans le commissariat le plus proche, Harry avait déjà senti qu’il avait de la chance d’être en vie. Que s’il était resté sur place, il n’aurait peut-être pas passé la nuit. Et que lorsqu’il avait porté plainte pour violences conjugales, il avait déjà fait preuve d’un instinct de survie plus fort que ce qu’il pensait possible. Est-ce qu’il serait capable de faire face à ça une seconde fois? Pas sûr, d’autant que cette fois, il avait en face de lui non plus “seulement” un conjoint abusif, mais un ex-conjoint abusif et particulièrement en colère contre lui à cause de son précédent environnement. 

En parlant d’ex-conjoint, il n’était pas dans la pièce. Mais Harry pouvait entendre des bruits étouffés, comme s’il se trouvait dans la pièce d’à côté. Peut-être dans la cuisine. Tom aimait cuisiner et la cuisine était souvent son territoire, pendant qu’ils vivaient ensemble. 

“-Quand on vivait ensemble...pensa-Harry”

Et il sentit une tristesse inexplicable lui serrer le coeur et ne faire qu’ajouter à la douleur physique qu’il ressentait. Quand est-ce que tout avait basculé? Ou est-ce que tout était un tel mensonge? Il avait envie de pleurer. Et c’est ce qu’il fit, parce qu’il se doutait que tout serait bientôt fini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, la suite la semaine prochaine, lundi normalement.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pensais poster ce chapitre demain, mais un imprévu de type travail saisonnier de dernière minute à un peu chamboulé tout mon programme. Heureusement que j'ai pris de l'avance dans mes chapitres!   
> Merci à Bloodystyle pour son commentaire et pour ce qui est de savoir si Harry s'en sortiras vivant...Qui sait? 
> 
> Les avertissements pour ce chapitre sont les mêmes que précédemment, je tiens juste à préciser que celui-ci tiens une scène de viol explicite: soyez avertis et ne lisez pas, si vous êtes sensibles à ce genre de sujets. Protégez-vous.

Tom donna un dernier coup de chiffon sur le plan de travail et contempla son ouvrage d’un air satisfait. La cuisine scintillait maintenant de mille feux. Exactement comme il aimait. Il posa le torchon sur son portant et sorti tranquillement de la pièce, pour aller dans le salon, qu’il observa rapidement avant de lâcher un petit soupir de contentement. Comme cela faisait du bien, d’être finalement sorti des murs moisis et miteux de ce foutu endroit où il avait été forcé! Si les meubles de l’appartement n’étaient pas d’un luxe flamboyant, ils étaient au moins assez corrects pour que Tom n’est pas envie de tout aspergé d’essence pour alimenter un grand feu de joie.   
Il s'assis dans le canapé, les bras le long du sommet, et s’autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques instants. Dans son état actuel, même si Harry parvenait à défaire les liens (et il doutait fortement qu’il en est même l’idée), il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin. S’il parvenait à se traîner jusqu’au salon, ce serait déjà un exploit. Même lieu, si résistant à la douleur, ne tenterais pas le diable à ce point.

“-Quoique qu’il à l’air bien parti pour me défier.pensa Tom, avec moins d’amertume qu’il ne l’avait prévu”

Bien entendu, voir Harry lui cracher ainsi au visage l’avait mis dans une fureur noire et il l’avait puni d’importance. Personne ne le traitait comme ça, et certainement pas son conjoint. Lui qui prévoyait d’être gentil...Harry avait manifestement besoin qu’on lui remette les idées en place! Pas que Tom ne prenne un plaisir particulier à lui faire mal. Mais là, c’était nécessaire. Après tout ce qu’il s’était passé, Harry avait besoin d’une piqûre de rappel.  
Tom laissa échapper un grognement en repensant à ce jour, il y a deux ans (et jour pour jour) (il ne faisait rien au hasard) où des policiers étaient entrés dans l’appartement en l’informant qu’ils avaient ordres de l’arrêter pour cause de plaintes pour violences conjugales de la part de son compagnon. Tom s’était senti trahi comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et, si son avocat (cet abruti, il faudrait qu’il aille lui régler son compte dès lundi) ne lui avait pas fait expressément juré de ne pas chercher à approcher Harry, Tom l’aurais cherché dans toute la ville pour lui faire une scène. Et cet emprisonnement...Oh bon sang, ce qu’il avait pu haïr chaque jours, chaque fichus visages qu’il avait vu entre ces murs. Comme il s’était retenu, trop de fois pour qu’il puisse les compter, de ne pas planter son couteau, sa fourchette ou tout autre ustensile, dans l’oeil d’un de ces abrutis de prisonniers ou de gardiens! En deux ans là-bas, il avait eu plus d’envie de meurtres sanglants que dans toute une vie. Un véritable exploit!   
Le seul avantage qu’il en avait tiré, c’est qu’il avait eu tout le temps de penser et repenser son plan, pour le jour où il sortirais. Interdiction de s’approcher ou non, il s’en fichait pas mal. Harry était son petit-ami, il avait le droit de s’approcher de lui autant qu’il en avait envie, et après ça, il n’avait absolument pas l’intention de le laisser en réchapper sans dommages. Tom avait purgé une peine, Harry serait puni, et ensuite...Ensuite tout redeviendrait comme avant. Cela dépendait de la faute d’Harry. Mais pour le moment c’était bien parti, en fouinant dans l’appartement, Tom n’avait trouvé aucune trace d’un éventuel autre occupant. Donc, pour le moment, il pouvait partir du principe qu’Harry n’avait pas profité de son incarcération pour aller fricoter avec quelqu’un d’autre. Un bon point pour lui. 

“-Comment aurait-il pu de toute façon, quand il m’as moi?pensa Tom avec un brin de suffisance, en croisant son reflet dans la porte vitrée de la cuisine”

Quand il s’était glissé dans l’appartement d’Harry, en début d’après-midi (il lui faudrait d’ailleurs remercier la stupidité de son amant, qui cachait un double des clés sous le paillasson) (les films d’horreurs ou policiers ne lui avaient donc rien appris?), il avait pris soin de prendre une longue douche, pour se sentir propre. Il en avait également profité pour se raser, couper un peu ses cheveux afin de retrouver la coupe parfaite qu’il abordait normalement en toute occasion. Il refusait d’apparaître négligé devant Harry. Il savait que celui-ci avait toujours aimé son apparence impeccable et son côté distingué (qu’il appelait avec humour “son petit côté aristocat”, quand il voulait le taquiner) (la dernière fois qu’il l'avait appelé “Monsieur O’Malley”, Tom l'avait menacé de le demander en mariage pour le plaisir de faire une demande de divorce publique juste après).   
En parlant de Harry justement, celui-ci devait maintenant avoir repris assez de forces. Il serait en mesure de supporter le reste de la punition, si Tom faisait attention. Il se leva, en retenant un soupir face à la tâche pénible qui s’annonçait, pris la ceinture de cuir noir qui traînait négligemment sur le haut du canapé et se rendit dans la chambre à pas lent, prenant soin de faire claquer ses talons contre le sol, pour que Harry est le temps de l’entendre arrivé. 

Il pénétra dans la chambre noire et actionna l’interrupteur, plongeant la pièce dans une lumière crue, et trop jaune. Très désagréable. Il vit Harry cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris par cette clarté brusque, et tourner la tête de son côté. Il avait le regard vide et résigné. Tom décida qu’il n’aimait pas du tout ce regard. Mais il se devait de rester calme. Il avait une mission à accomplir. 

“-Comment te sens-tu, honey?   
-A ton avis?”

Tom retint un soupir. La voix d’Harry était sèche, cassante, insolente. Il n’aimait pas quand il était comme ça. 

“-A ta place, Harry, je ne mettrais pas plus dans l’embarras, vu ce qui t’attend.  
-Vas-y frappe. J’ai tout eu de ta part.   
-Oh, alors ça j’en doute fort.”

Clac. Harry poussa un cri, plus de surprise que de douleur, même si celle-ci venait de l’élancer dans tous le corps. Tom venait d’abattre le bout métallique de la ceinture sur ses cuisses, juste à l’endroit où un hématome commençait à se former. Le salaud. Harry serra les dents, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne fallait pas qu’il donne cette satisfaction à Tom.  
La détermination fut difficile à garder quand le coup de ceinture suivant le fouetta, avec plus de vigueur que la première fois. Il ne pouvait pas se recroqueviller comme il l'aurait voulus, à cause des liens, et quand il se tortillait pour essayer, vainement, de se mettre hors de portée, le reste de son corps douloureux le rappelé à l’ordre. A travers le brouillard de ses larmes, il pus voir le visage de Tom, qui semblait jubiler. Sale tordu. 

Il le vit se pencher sur lui, pour repousser avec une délicatesse qui écoeura Harry, une mèche de son front avant d’y déposer un baiser. A vomir. 

“-Ca ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu’à toi, honey. susurra Tom avec une expression qui confirma à Harry le contraire. Mais avec ce qu’il s’est passé, tu te doutais bien que je ne pouvais pas ne pas te punir pour ce que tu as fait.” 

Harry avait tellement de paroles mordantes qui lui brûlaient la gorge qu’aucune ne parvint à sortir. Il avait envie de hurler sur Tom, de lui sortir à quel point il était malade, dérangé, fou à lier (pardon à ses clients aux problèmes psychologiques qu’il offense), à quel point il avait fait de ces deux années les pires de son existence, qu’il n’aurait jamais, jamais, dû quitter cette fichue taule.   
S’il ne parlait pas, son expression devait être éloquente, puisque Tom lui appliqua soigneusement plusieurs autres coups de ceintures, cette fois sur le ventre. Harry ne parvint pas à retenir ses hurlements de douleurs cette fois. Ca faisait si mal, bordel!   
Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, mais qui en fait n’avait sans doute pas duré plus d’une dizaine de minutes, Tom posa la ceinture au bord du lit, près des pieds de Harry et s'assit à côté de lui, en lui caressant les cheveux. Harry essaya de reprendre son souffle.

“-Dépêche..toi...dépêche-toi de me tuer, qu’on en...finisse...parvint-il à dire d’une voix sifflante  
-Je te l’ai déjà dit, honey, je n’ai absolument pas l’intention de te tuer. Mon plan implique beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas ta mort. Oh que non.   
-Ton plan?  
-Oui, honey, mon plan. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je suis venue ici pour juste une fois en passant?   
-J’imagine que c’est trop te demander…”

Une gifle vint ponctuer sa dernière insolence. Pour changer tiens. Harry se retint de sourire. Tom détestait tellement être provoqué! Il tourna les yeux vers lui et vit les iris rouges flamboyaient, prêts à lancer des flammes. 

“-Alors? C’est quoi ton plan exactement? Me faire du mal, t’enfuir dans la nuit et ensuite me traquer pour revenir une fois par an pour me nuire?  
-Comme si je pouvais faire ça.”

La voix de Tom n’était plus aussi caressante. Il semblait presque indigné par la suggestion d’Harry. Ce pauvre imbécile. Harry le vit soupirer avant de se relever, pour déboutonner sa chemise, qu’il retira, lentement, en vérité bien plus lentement qu’il n’en fallait normalement pour retirer un vêtement de ce type. Comme s’il voulait qu’Harry regarde, qu’il admire la vue de son torse nu, comme il l’avait fait des centaines de fois, quand il se tenait sur leur lit (ou tout autre support qu’ils avaient choisi), prêt et désireux d’un peu de contact intime. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le frisson qui parcourut l’échine d’Harry n’était pas celui de l’excitation sexuelle, mais celui de la peur. Son intuition avait été la bonne finalement, Tom avait bien l’intention de lui faire mal de toutes les manières possibles. 

“-Il s’est musclé.fit une petite voix dans la tête d’Harry” 

Comme si c’était le bon moment pour constater ce genre de choses! Tom posa soigneusement sa chemise sur la table de nuit à côté et grimpa ensuite sur le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur Harry, pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le regard que lui retourna Harry, plein de larmes et d’un mélange entre la colère et la peur, le fit sourire et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres. Ce fût un baiser chaste et rapide de seulement quelques secondes, et heureusement parce qu’en se retirant, il entendit les dents d’Harry claquer à seulement quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Il avait essayé de le mordre. Typique!   
Avec un air taquin, il recommença, puis commença à couvrir la mâchoire d’Harry de tout petits baisers, rapides, chastes, ponctués de quelques coups de dents rapides quand Harry tentait de le repousser. Il le sentit frissonner par moments sous lui et ça ne faisait que l’exciter d’avantages. Il se recroquevilla et sa bouche alla se perdre sur le torse couvert de marques et d’ecchymoses.

“-Oh bon sang, honey, ça m’a tellement manqué...souffla-il. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j’ai rêvé de t’avoir de nouveau avec moi, dans notre lit, pour ce genre de moments. Deux ans...Deux ans perdus, à cause de toi.”

Harry haleta, les yeux au plafond. A cause de lui? C’était trop fort! 

“-C’est toi.grinça-il, les yeux toujours obstinément fixé sur ce plafond blanc. C’est à cause de toi. C’est uniquement à cause de toi si ça s’est fini comme ça. Et tu le sais!   
-Si ça s’est finit? Mais, honey, qui t’as fait croire que c’était fini pour nous? Penses-tu que je serais ici si c’était fini entre nous?  
-Moi, moi j’ai décidé que c’était fini Tom, et tu le sais!”

Tom ricana et se releva pour écarter les jambes d’Harry un peu plus, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Puis, il commença à ouvrir son pantalon et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

“-Ce n’est pas finit.dit-il lentement, en découpant les syllabes. Jamais je n’accepterais que tu me quittes, et ce n’est pas ces deux années perdues par ta propre stupidité qui me feront changer d’avis. Tu as oublié, Harry? Tu.es.à.moi. Et si tu ne t’en souviens pas, je vais me charger de te faire remonter tous les détails.”

La douleur de la pénétration arracha à Harry un grand cri de douleur, qui résonna dans la chambre. Jamais il n’avait eu mal comme ça, il avait l’impression que l’intégralité de son corps allait se déchirer en deux. Bordel, ça faisait si mal, si mal! Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, se mirent à couler de ses yeux verts, bientôt suivies par d’autres congénères quand Tom donna le premier coup de rein.  
La sensation était horrible. Harry aurait voulu que son âme se détache de son corps, il aurait voulu tomber dans les pommes ou mourir sur le coup, juste pour ne plus avoir à ressentir ça. Le souffle rauque et chaud que poussa Tom lui brûlait le visage et lui donnait envie de s’essuyer jusqu’à s’écorcher. 

Tom, lui, était tout simplement au paradis. La chaude sensation qui lui étreignait les reins était délicieusement familière et ne faisait que l’exciter d’avantage. Le corps tendu comme une corde de piano de Harry, maintenu par toutes ces ceintures et ces écharpes, couvert de bleus et de marques violettes, était de très loin la plus jolie chose qu’il n’est jamais vu, et le soulagement procuré l’aurais fait jouir en deux minutes s’il n’avait pas eu un minimum de self-control. Pas tout de suite. Il devait donner à Harry beaucoup de temps et de sensations, avant de s’autoriser à s’abandonner à tout ce plaisir.   
Il donna encore un coup de rein, qui provoqua un nouveau gémissement pathétique et absolument adorable de son compagnon. Harry fixait le plafond mais il ne semblait plus le voir et il pleurait maintenant librement, visiblement pas gêné de se montrer si vulnérable maintenant. Parfait, maintenant il était dans de bonnes conditions pour écouter ce qu’il avait à dire.

“-Alors, honey?susurra Tom en se penchant pour que leur nez se touches. Comment tu te sens? Tout ton corps se souvient de moi, Harry, je le sens. Tu bouges comme avant, comme quand tu me suppliais de te faire du bien, quand tu implorait pour que je te fasse voir des étoiles.”

La seule chose qui lui répondit fut des sanglots. Mais Harry l’écoutait, et c’était tout ce dont Tom avait besoin, du moins pour le moment.

“-Oh Harry, continua Tom en accentuant ses coups de reins. Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu m’as manqué. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois si idiot ce jour là? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me provoques jusqu’à ce que j’en arrive à faire une bêtise? Tu le sais pourtant que tu ne peux pas gagner une dispute contre moi, bébé, surtout si tu es en tort. Tu as été si idiot...Si tu avais réfléchi, si tu t’étais calmé ce soir-là, nous aurions pu discuter, simplement, comme des adultes. Si tu avais avoué, tout ce serait bien terminé et nous aurions pu continuer à vivre tranquillement.”

De nouveaux sanglots, cette fois plus fort et plus long. 

“-Si tu savais à quel point j’étais en colère contre toi, pendant que je moisissait dans cet endroit sinistre...Je vais t’avouer quelque chose, bébé, que pendant un ou deux mois, la première chose que je voulais faire en sortant de là-bas serait de te retrouver pour te coller une balle entre les deux yeux. J’y est pensé nuit et jour pendant un moment. Tu sais ce qui m’as fait changer d’avis?”

Toujours pas de réponse verbale. 

“-C’est parce que je t’aime, Harry. C’est ironique non? Malgré tout ce que tu as fait, malgré tous tes défauts, qui parfois m’horripilent, je t’aime tellement, que j’aurais préféré me jeter de la fenêtre de ma cellule que te voir mourir. C’est la première chose que j’ai compris, quand ma colère s’est calmé. Que je t’aime trop pour pouvoir te tuer, même si c'est sans doute ce que tu mériterais le plus, après tout. Mais j’ai réfléchi, honey, et je me suis dit qu’après tout, les erreurs et les périodes difficiles arrivent dans tous les couples. Il me suffisait juste de te faire comprendre à quel point tu avais fait une erreur, pour que nous puissions ensuite repartir sur de bonnes bases. Alors oui Harry, je suis revenu ici pour te punir, de la trahison, du mensonge, de l’éloignement forcé que tu m’as fait subir, à cause de ton idiotie.”

Pendant ce petit discours, les mains de Tom s’étaient de nouveau retrouvées sur la trachée d’Harry et appuyait sans pitié dessus. Harry commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer, ses yeux étaient exorbités au plafond et sa bouche grande ouverte, dans une tentative désespérée d’obtenir un peu d’oxygène. Une vision terriblement érotique si on demandait son avis à Tom. Ca ne faisait que l’exciter encore bien d’avantage. Dieu, ce qu’il pouvait avoir manqué ces moments de purs plaisirs qu’ils partageaient autrefois! Retrouver Harry sous lui, comme ça, c’était si bon! Il ne se lasserait pas de le répéter. 

“-Alors voilà ce qui va se passer, honey. Ecoute moi bien, s’il-te-plaît. Je vais te punir. Je vais te faire comprendre ton erreur, tous les muscles de ton corps vont la comprendre. Et ensuite, honey, nous serons quitte. Tu seras pardonné. Tu m’as compris?”

Harry n’avait plus la force de répondre. La douleur du viol et le manque d’oxygène à cause de l’étranglement l'empêcher de parvenir à produire un son qui pourrait avoir un vague sens. Il pensait qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir plus mal.Mais il compris qu’il se trompait lourdement quand, après avoir roulé sa ceinture autour de son poings, Tom commença à le frapper avec, en donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus secs et brutaux. S’il avait put simplement parlé, Harry aurait voulu l’implorer de terminer, de le laisser mourir. Il n’en pouvait plus. A la place, il tenta de fermer les yeux et de supporter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, et à dimanche prochain.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le programme se retrouve de nouveau bouleversé pour cause d'entorse qui me vire de mon job cette fois, mais l'avantage pour vous c'est que je vais sans faute poster le reste les dimanches suivants! La publication de cette histoire connaît décidément trop de rebondissements. 
> 
> Merci à Star pour ton commentaire: tes compliments sur mon écriture me font très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite!
> 
> Et merci encore à Bloodstyle pour ta fidélité et ton commentaire sur le chapitre suivant; et si tu trouvais Tom fou dans le chapitre précédent, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu vas penser pour celui-ci! 
> 
> Les avertissements sont les mêmes que pour les chapitres précédents, et j'ajoute à cela que ce chapitre fait mention d'actes de tortures et de pensées suicidaires. Soyez avertis!

Harry avait l’impression désagréable, en se réveillant, que sa tête était pleine de coton et que l’intégralité de son corps était recouvert de lames de rasoir tranchantes. Ou de lave en fusion. Bref. Il avait horriblement mal partout et la douleur dans ses chevilles lui indiqua qu’il ferait mieux de ne pas tenter de se lever, s’il ne voulait pas amèrement le regretter.   
Il entendit un bruit de respiration derrière lui et sentis comme si un torrent d’eau glacée se déverser dans ses entrailles. Ah oui. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait presque oublié.   
Quand est-ce que Tom avait cessé de le violer? Sans doute après qu’il soit tombé évanoui. Quand est-ce qu’il s’était évanoui? Sans doute après le coup de poing ceinturé sur le crâne. Il pouvait sentir une bosse de la taille d’un œuf à cet endroit là. Peut-être que Tom avait continué à s’acharner sur son corps évanoui, parce qu’il avait mal à des endroits où il ne se souvenait pas que Tom l'avait frappé. La sensation d’eau glacée s’accentua à la pensée de Tom, plus libre qu’il ne l’était déjà, de lui faire ce qu’il voulait alors qu’il été évanoui à cause de la douleur.

“-Arrête de remuer comme ça, honey.”

Harry se figea. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu’il se tortillait sur lui-même, mais vu la douleur qu’il ressentait maintenant, c’était sans doute parce qu’il cherchait inconsciemment une position un peu plus confortable. Il se tordit le cou pour voir Tom bailler, la main poliment posé sur sa bouche et s’étirait de tout son long. Exactement comme un chat. Exactement comme il le faisait tous les matins quand ils se réveillaient l’un à côté de l’autre. Il le vit se frotter un oeil et regarder rapidement le réveil matin, posé sur la table de chevet. Harry n’arrivait pas à distinguer les chiffres, tout était trop flou pour lui. Etais-ce le matin? Où encore la nuit?   
Tom s’étira encore un peu et se tourna vers lui, appuyant sa tête dans une main, le coude enfoncé dans son oreiller. Il regarda Harry en silence quelques secondes avant de lui passer la main sur le visage, pour le dégager de toutes mèches de cheveux et sourit. Un sourire tellement normal. 

“-Comment tu te sens, bébé?demanda-il comme s’il n'avait pas passé plusieurs heures à le violer et à le tabasser” 

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le plafond, moins pour ne pas le voir que pour réfléchir à la question. Franchement? En toute honnêteté? Jamais de sa vie il n’avait eu si mal. Et le retour au calme de Tom le remplissait de terreur. Qu’est-ce que cela allait être maintenant?   
Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées (et ce n’était pas la première fois dans leur histoire qu’Harry avait cette désagréable impression), Tom lui sourit gentiment et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. 

“-C’est fini maintenant.chuchota-il à son oreille. C’est fini…  
-Jusqu’à quand...souffla Harry, les yeux fixés sur le plafond  
-Ca, ça va dépendre de toi.”

En disant cela, Tom lui pinça du bout des dents le bout du nez avant d’y frotter le sien. Comme quand Harry faisait un cauchemar et qu’il le calmait. Harry sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il ouvrit la bouche et fut interrompu par une brève sonnerie de téléphone. Le sien. Qui se trouvait dans l’arrière de son pantalon. Oh non.   
L’air un peu agacé, Tom se redressa, sous le regard anxieux d’Harry, qui le fixa tandis qu’il sortait le téléphone de sa poche. En le regardant le déverrouiller facilement, Harry se dit qu’il aurait vraiment dû suivre le conseil d’Hermione et changer son mot de passe.   
Ses pires soupçons se confirmèrent quand Tom se redressa et se tourna lentement vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

“-Qui est Cédric?”

Harry avala sa salive et réfléchi à toute vitesse à tous les mensonges plausibles qu’il pouvait inventer dans un laps de temps si court. Et avec encore plus de rapidité, il abandonna chacun des mensonges. Tom haïssait toutes formes de mensonges (sauf quand c’était lui qui mentait, bien entendu) et Dieu seul savait ce qu’il lui ferait. Peut-être que la vérité le rendrait un peu plus calme? Non. Une partie seulement de la vérité, ce serait déjà bien suffisant. 

“-Un collègue que j’aime bien.souffla Harry en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux”

Mauvaise idée. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait tombé raide mort. Tom serra le portable si fort qu’Harry s’attendait à moitié à le voir le réduire en miettes. 

“-Un collègue que tu aimes bien?répéta-il très lentement  
-Oui...Il est nouveau...On s’entend bien… On travaille bien ensemble…  
-Tu me prend pour un abruti, Harry?”

Oh oh. 

“-Pas du tout...poursuivit Harry en avalant sa salive. C’est juste un collègue.  
-Juste un collègue qui t’envoie à presque cinq heures du matin un “j’ai hâte de te voir demain”? Et tu penses que je vais avaler ça?” 

Harry ne répondit rien. Pendant quelques secondes, il voulu maudire Cédric de lui avoir envoyer ce sms, mais cette pensée le faisait se sentir coupable. Cédric était si gentil et si prévenant, comment pouvait-il se douter qu’un sms de ce type, sûrement envoyé juste avant de s’endormir (ou au cours d’une insomnie, sans doute), pouvait mettre le destinataire en danger? Cher Cédric. Si Harry survivait à tout ça, il se promettait de lui acheter toute la production mensuelle de son chocolat préféré. 

“-Si je survis,pensa-il amèrement, je commencerais par faire enfermer à triple tour ce malade, aller à l’hôpital et ensuite emmener Cédric faire le tour du monde pour me faire pardonner.”

La gifle qui résonna sur sa joue lui rappela qu’un Tom en colère se tenait juste devant lui. Après que le monde est cessé de tourner, Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges de son ex compagnon. Jamais il n’y avait vu une telle envie de meurtre. 

“-J’ai été idiot d’espérer.siffla Tom en détachant chaque syllabes. J’ai pensé que tu n’oserais pas, que tu saurais bien ce qui risquerait de t’arriver si tu t'avises de me tromper.   
-Je ne t’ai pas trompé.coupa Harry   
-Tais-toi. J’ai voulu te faire confiance, j’ai cru en toi, et voilà tout ce que j’obtiens en retour. Dit-moi un peu, quand est-ce qu’il est venu pour la première fois chez nous? Hein? Une semaine après mon incarcération? Ou peut-être plus tôt que ça? Peut-être que dès le lendemain du procès, tu fêtais ça avec lui!  
-Pas du tout…   
-Et tu espérais sans doute me le cacher, me mentir, pour que je ne me doute de rien?   
-Je n’-”

Tom l’interrompit d’une autre gifle et envoya le portable, qu’il tenait toujours dans sa main, valser contre le mur où il explosa en plusieurs petits morceaux. Harry retint une grimace. Ce truc coûtait une fortune! Mais le moment n’était peut-être pas opportun pour se concentrer uniquement sur un téléphone portable.   
Harry sentit le soulagement l’envahir en voyant Tom se relever et sortir de la pièce. Mais il déchanta, puisque presque aussitôt, celui-ci revint. Il tenait un petit instrument bleu dans sa main. Un rasoir. Il avait été dans la salle de bain, juste à côté, pour récupérer le rasoir. Harry ne parvint plus à respirer. Tom prévoyait-il de lui trancher la gorge?   
Il le regarda grimper sur le lit et se mettre sur lui. Il s’attendait à un interrogatoire en règle, mais au lieu de ça, Tom fit pleuvoir une volée de coups sur lui. Des coups de plus en plus précis, et de plus en plus violents, qui donnaient l’impression à Harry qu’il n’allait pas tarder à basculer de l’autre côté. Enfin, il s’arrêta. 

“-Maintenant, gronda-il, maintenant tu vas répondre à mes questions et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois honnête. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre vous?  
-Rien...souffla Harry”

Shlac. Harry poussa un cri de douleur. D’un geste précis, presque chirurgical, Tom lui avait fait une entaille sur l’omoplate, déjà ornée de nombreux bleus. 

“-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre vous?  
-Rien je te dis! Aïe!” 

L’enfoiré, maintenant c’était sur le ventre. 

“-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre vous?   
-On est collègues, juste collègues!”   
Le cri qu’Harry poussa ensuite devait s’entendre par-delà la Manche. Le coup de rasoir avait frôlé dangereusement son entrejambe, lui infligeant une douleur cuisante. Tom serra plus fort le rasoir et fit une nouvelle entaille, juste à côté. Sa main tremblait de rage, tout comme sa voix.

“-Dernière fois, Harry, que je te pose cette question: qu’est-ce qu’il y a entre vous?  
-Collègues, collègues, on est collègues de travail! hurla Harry, les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces. Je l’aime bien mais c’est tout! C’est tout!   
-Jusqu’où vous êtes allés?  
-Nulle part, on a rien fait, on a rien f-AIE! On a rien fait, je te jure, Tom, j’ai jamais couché avec lui!   
-Est-ce que vous vous êtes vu en dehors du travail?   
-Juste quelques fois, jamais ici! Aïe! Jamais ici! Ré-réunions avec les collègues! Aïe!!   
-Dit-moi la vérité.   
-Mais c’est la vérité! Aïe!” 

Harry paniquait. Il avait l’impression que Tom avait totalement perdu le contrôle et qu’il s’apprêtait, d’une seconde à l’autre, à lui trancher la gorge avec ce rasoir. Ou peut-être prévoyait-il de le saigner à vif?   
De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas entendre la vérité. Parce que Harry disait vrai. Jamais Cédric n’était venu dans cet appartement, ils se voyaient toujours à l’extérieur, avec d’autres collègues, et quand ils n’étaient que tous les deux...C’était chez Cédric. Une fois. Ou deux peut-être. 

“-Il t’a touché?gronda la voix de Tom”

Faisons le point sur la situation. S’il disait la vérité, que ferait-il? Harry était presque à 100% certain qu’il allait finir le travail en le saignant comme un cochon et qu’ensuite, il chercherait à retrouver Cédric pour lui faire du mal. Pas question. 

“-Non…”

Tom le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, qui semblaient une éternité. Harry n’arrivait pas à le voir correctement, à cause de toutes les larmes. 

“-Tu me mens.   
-Non...Je dit la vérité….  
-Je ne te crois pas.   
-Alors tant pis…”

Sa dernière impertinence lui valut un autre coup de rasoir qui lui arracha un autre cri. Mais Tom semblait un peu plus calme. Après tout, quand il avait examiné Harry, en arrivant, il n’avait vu aucune marque, aucun suçons suspects. Peut-être qu’il lui disait la vérité. 

“-Il ne s’approchera plus de toi.   
-Je veux pas...je veux pas que tu lui fasses du mal… Il n’as rien fait...Laisse le…   
-Dit-moi que tu m’aimes.   
-Quoi?..”

Il avait sans doute mal entendu. Oui, c’était ça, le changement de ton été trop brutal, même pour lui. Mais Tom se pencha sur lui et lui attrapa la gorge d’une main, l’autre pointant sur la peau tendre la lame du rasoir. 

“-Dit-moi que tu m’aimes. Je saurais que tu dis la vérité, et je ne lui ferais rien.   
-Tu...Tu..Tu mens….   
-Dit-le.   
\- No...Non…  
-Dit-le!!” 

Tom avait hurlé, en appuyant la lame contre la gorge d’Harry, qui n’osait plus déglutir et fermait désespérement les yeux, en tremblant de tout son corps. Que ça finisse! Que ça prenne fin, qu’il est enfin la paix! Il voulait juste que ça s’arrête! Qu’il lui tranche la gorge et qu’il meurt tranquillement! 

“-Dit-le, Harry! Dit l-  
-Je t’aime!!” 

Tom suspendit son geste, tandis que l'écho de la pièce rendait les mots qu’Harry avait hurlé, moitié avec désespoir, moitié sans s’en rendre compte. Tom baissa son poing, qu’il avait levé pour l’abattre sur Harry et le regarda fixement quelques secondes, avant de sourire doucement. Seul les sanglots d’Harry se faisaient entendre dans la chambre. Tom sourit encore plus largement et, posant le rasoir, il se pencha soudain sur Harry et fondit sur ses lèvres, pour l’embrasser très lentement. Harry retint un haut le coeur avec difficulté en sentant le baiser mouillé.   
Bon sang, ce qu’il pouvait avoir honte de lui. Sortir ça comme ça, avec l’énergie du désespoir, juste pour ne pas recevoir un autre coup de poing! Il se retint pourtant de dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant d’attendre que Tom termine de l’embrasser. Mais au lieu de s’éloigner de lui, il s’allongea sur son corps étendu et le serra dans ses bras, le nez dans le cou de son ex compagnon, ronronnant comme un chat bienheureux. Il avait l’air totalement apaisé, alors qu’Harry sentait son coeur cogner à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. 

“-Je t’aime aussi, honey.” 

Cette remarque serra le coeur d’Harry qui retint une nouvelle fois ses larmes, sans comprendre pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer. Tom se redressa et lui adressa un gentil sourire. 

“-Je vais te soigner. C’est fini maintenant. Tu as faim, bébé? Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger?   
-...un bain.   
-De quoi?  
-...Je voudrais prendre un bain.  
-Tout de suite, bébé.”  
Et Tom de bondir sur ses pieds pour filer dans la salle de bain, prenant au passage le rasoir, sans doute pour le remettre en place. Dans le laps de temps que l’eau mis à couler pour remplir la baignoire, Harry flottait dans un état de semi-conscience. Il avait vaguement l’impression que Tom était revenu pour mettre des pansements étanches sur certaines de ses coupures, en lui susurrant des paroles douces dans les oreilles, mais il aurait totalement été incapable de dire de quoi il s’agissait. Il senti, plus qu’il ne vit, que Tom lui déliait les poignets et les chevilles et les lui massait doucement, en continuant de parler. De quoi, Harry ne le savait pas. Son cerveau ne parvenait plus à faire le lien entre les sons pour former des mots. 

Il se senti décoller du matelas et compris que Tom le portait et le menait dans la salle de bain, où il le plongea dans un bain chaud rempli de mousse. Harry avait toujours aimé prendre des bains, dès qu’il avait eu une salle de bain rien qu’à lui. Et Tom le savait bien. Il l’avait installé doucement, en plaçant sous sa nuque une serviette pliée pour lui tenir lieu de support. Pour qu’il ne se fasse pas mal. Quelle ironie.   
Harry vit, à travers un brouillard, Tom agiter un peu la main dans l’eau pour faire davantage mousser un produit, et il cru l’entendre dire qu’il allait faire quelque chose à manger, puis quitter la pièce. Harry resta donc seul dans la salle de bain, à faire le point sur son état, mental comme physique. Et le résultat de son expertise était sans appel: il n’en pouvait plus. Il ne supporterait pas une journée de plus comme ça, il n’y survivrait pas. Il ne voulait plus y survivre d’ailleurs. Et Tom ne semblait pas pressé de le tuer. Harry ne supporterait pas encore un seul coup de poing ou de rasoir. En parlant de rasoir, Harry pouvait voir le fichu instrument tranquillement posé sur le rebord de l’évier. Il était tranchant, ça il l’avait senti, et le bout d’une des lames était encore rosé de son sang. Tom voulait-il l’utiliser une fois de plus? Ou lui réservait-il autre chose pour le grand final? Peut-être une arme à feu, il avait évoqué vouloir lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Harry grimaça un sourire pour lui-même et se redressa du mieux qu’il put, très lentement, jusqu’à ce que ses doigts tremblants se referment sur le rasoir. 

“-Désolé Tom,pensa-il, d’une pensée cotonneuse, mais je vais partir avant le grand final.”

Dans la cuisine, Tom, lui, s’agitait en tous sens pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il se sentait infiniment bien, sa rage initiale l’avait quittée et il se sentait beaucoup plus léger maintenant. Harry avait beaucoup résisté, c’est vrai, mais il avait enfin finit par céder. Il avait dit tout ce que Tom voulait savoir et finalement, finalement, il lui avait dit ce qu’il rêvait le plus d’entendre. Tom soupira rêveusement. Entendre Harry lui dire de nouveau “je t’aime” était la plus douce des sensations. Il voulait l’entendre encore.  
Mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur le fait de bichonner un peu son petit-ami. Harry était toujours si sensible après quelque chose d’un peu intense, et Tom ne pouvait jamais se permettre de négliger les câlins d’après-sexe avec lui. Harry en avait besoin. Et après ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux, il en aurait besoin bien davantage.   
Il tendit l’oreille, pour voir si Harry ne l’appelait pas, mais n’entendit rien. En fait, il n’entendait vraiment rien. Même pas de petits clapotis indiquant qu’Harry remuait dans son bain. S’était-il endormi dans l’eau chaude? C’était bien possible après tout, mais terriblement dangereux. 

Tom posa la casserole sur le feu et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Harry si celui-ci dormait. Il poussa doucement la porte.   
Son cri résonna dans tout l’appartement, et il se précipita à l’intérieur de la pièce en hurlant le nom d’Harry. Celui-ci ne l’entendait pas. Sa tête pendait sur le côté et ses poignets étaient recouverts de longues traînées de sang, qui s'écoulait de larges entailles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous auras plus, je vous donne donc rendez-vous (comme le font les Youtubeurs) la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre (eh oui, il ne reste déjà plus qu'un seul chapitre et l'épilogue)! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, je me fais une joie de les lires!


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier vrai chapitre de cette courte histoire! Plus qu'un épilogue, et ce travail seras terminé.  
> Merci à Jaykey777 pour ton commentaire, qui m'a fait très plaisir et auquel je répondrais en disant que la culpabilité n'est pas quelque chose qui peut ronger les personnes comme le Tom de cette histoire...Et j'espère que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui te plairas tout autant que les autres!
> 
> Les avertissements pour les autres chapitres sont valables pour celui-là aussi, avec une mention pour la violence. J'espère que vous aimerez!

Si c’était ça mourir, ce n’était pas si désagréable finalement. Harry avait l’impression de flotter dans quelque chose de cotonneux, et il avait délicieusement chaud. Vraiment très agréable, comme sensation. S’il avait su, il aurait fait ça plus tôt tiens.  
Mais était-il vraiment en train de mourir? Est-ce que l’on ressentait encore la douleur quand on était mort? Car, malgré tout le confort autour de lui, Harry sentait encore la douleur émaner de tout son corps, avec une zone plus douloureuse près de ses poignets. Oh. 

“-Oh seigneur, pensa-il, ne me dites pas que je ne suis même pas fichu de me suicider correctement?”

Maintenant qu’il avait senti la douleur, Harry avait de nouveau pleinement conscience de chaque membres de son corps, et de toutes les zones douloureuses de celui-ci. Et il reconnaissait maintenant la sensation moelleuse. Il n’était pas sur un petit nuage en direction du Paradis (dommage), il était dans son lit. Encore. Il n’était pas mort, il était toujours vivant. Peut-être avait-il seulement rêvait qu’il prenait le rasoir pour se trancher les veines dans le bain?  
Avec un gros effort, Harry ouvrit finalement les yeux, et rencontra le plafond blanc cassé habituel. Il était donc bel et bien dans sa chambre encore. Et bon sang ce qu’il avait mal partout… Doucement, après un vertige, il tourna la tête dans un sens, puis dans l’autre, essayant de distinguer son environnement, sa vision légèrement floue. En tournant la tête à droite, il tomba droit sur Tom. Tom comme il ne se souvenait pas l’avoir jamais vu de sa vie. Son tortionnaire était assis sur le sol, à côté du lit, près de la tête d’Harry et il avait l’air...bouleversé. Ses yeux rouges, normalement froids et un peu distants, étaient rougis et pleins de larmes, son visage était cireux, avec deux sillons sombres sous ses joues, comme s’il avait pleuré des torrents de larmes. Sa lèvre inférieure était tellement mâchonnée qu’elle saignait encore par endroit et il tremblait légèrement. Tom avait donc visiblement beaucoup pleuré. Mais pourquoi? 

“-Harry, Harry!s’exclama d’un coup Tom, réalisant visiblement qu’il était bel et bien réveillé. Oh bon sang, honey, Harry, bébé, j’ai eu, j’ai eu si peur, si peur!”

Il lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et commença à le couvrir de baisers fébriles et désordonnés, faisant grimacer Harry. Peur? Tom avait eu peur? Et de quoi? 

“-J’ai cru...J’ai cru...Quand je suis entré dans la salle de bain, il y avait tellement de sang, j’ai pensé que j’étais arrivé trop tard, que tu ne pouvais pas être sauvé. Oh bon sang… Plus jamais, ne refais jamais ça, je t’en prie!” 

Ah, donc tout cela s’était bel et bien passé. Harry sentit sa gorge s’emplir de bile amère. Il avait presque réussi à partir donc, mais Tom était revenu dans la salle de bain trop tôt et l’avait “sauvé”. Donc il ne pouvait même pas en finir tranquillement avec ses jours, il fallait que Tom lui refuse même ça! 

“-Pourquoi...croassa-il d’une voix rauque  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi quoi, mon amour?  
-Pourquoi tu m’as soigné...Tu m’as fait assez...assez mal...Alors pourquoi...Pourquoi tu me laisses pas tranquille…”

Harry vit Tom cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et le regarder d’un air sincèrement ébahie, comme s’il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu’il avait entendu. Cette expression ne fit que rendre Harry encore plus furieux. S’il en avait eu la force, il aurait envoyé son poing sur le nez de Tom!

“-Tu m’as torturé pendant des heures, et des heures.gronda Harry, reprenant de l’énergie au fur et à mesure que sa colère augmentait. Tu m’as torturé, tu m’as blessé, tu m’as violé! Qu’est-ce qu’il te faut de plus?! Qu’est-ce qu’il te faut de plus!?”

Il hurlait presque maintenant. Tom avait légèrement reculé, de surprise, et ce réflexe n’avait fait qu’agacer Harry encore plus. Il essaya de se redresser sur ses coudes, mais retomba. Il avait trop mal. 

“-Pourquoi tu me laisses même pas crever tranquillement?! Tu veux quoi maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’il faut pour que tu sois satisfait, que tu en est enfin assez de me faire du mal, hein?! Hein?! Tu veux quoi de plus?!  
-Honey, calme-toi...Calme-toi, je ne te veux pas de mal…  
-Arrête de mentir, bordel de merde! Tu aimes me faire du mal! Tu adores ça! T'es revenu que pour ça! Pour essayer de me détruire! C’est réussi, voilà, tes satisfait?! Maintenant laisse moi, laisse moi et ne reviens jamais, jamais, jamaiiiis!!” 

Harry s’arrêta, à bout de souffle, et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Il n’avait pas hurlé la moitié de ce qu’il voulait, et pas avec autant de haine qu’il l’aurait souhaité, mais il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour ça. Et maintenant qu’il avait hurlé, il avait juste envie de pleurer encore un peu, histoire de finir de se débarrasser de tout ça. Il vit Tom se pencher sur lui, toujours avec cette fichue expression inquiète, qu’il lui avait servie après chacune de leur disputes. Harry se souvenait même précisément de la première fois qu’il avait vu cette expression. C’était lors de leur premier “accident” domestique. 

Ils revenaient tous les deux du travail à ce moment là, et ils se disputaient. Plus précisément, Tom essayait de mettre fin à la dispute par des arguments autoritaires, auxquels Harry répondaient. Le sujet de la dispute? L’un des collègues de Tom. Harry était venu l’attendre à la banque, pour rentrer ensemble. Comme ils le faisaient souvent. Et comme Tom tardait, Harry, toujours sociable, s’était mis à discuter avec un des banquiers qui passait par là. Un jeune homme charmant, poli, mais dont Harry avait même oublié le nom à la sortie. Et Tom, en arrivant, n’avait pas apprécié de voir Harry rire tranquillement et discuter avec cet homme, qu’il présentait comme son “pire ennemi de travail” (encore aujourd’hui, Harry pensait que c’était un mensonge éhonté. Tom méprisait trop de monde pour avoir de véritable ennemie, il n’accordait pas ce statut). Ils s’étaient disputés tout le long du chemin. Généralement, quand Tom était jaloux, Harry évitait la dispute en lui donnant raison sur tout, pour le calmer. Mais ce soir là...Ce soir là, il n’avait pas voulu céder. Tom lui hurlait des accusations abominables, l’accusant de faire de l’oeil à tout le monde, de venir à son travail uniquement pour faire du racolage,mais il ne le laisserait pas faire, il était à lui et il ne le laisserait pas l’oublier. Harry était furieux.  
Arrivés à leur appartement, la tension était montée d’un cran et, arrivés sur le palier de leur porte, Tom l’avait traité de “putain d’allumeur”. La goutte d’eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Et le grand regret d’Harry. Il aurait dû simplement partir sans rien dire, et laisser Tom se calmer tout seul dans son coin. Mais non. A la place, il avait hurlé que Tom n’était qu’un putain de psychopathe manipulateur et maladivement jaloux, et qu’il allait devoir se faire soigner s’il voulait qu’Harry reste dans sa vie. Alors, Harry avait vu l’expression de Tom changer, passant de la colère à une fureur dangereuse et meurtrière qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Tom l’avait attrapé par le bras et essayait de le traîner dans l’appartement par un bras, en répétant qu’il allait lui faire regretter ça. Harry avait résisté de toutes ses forces, s’agrippant à la chambranle de la porte, dans une résistance un peu enfantine de “Non, je n’irais pas”. Et enfin, dans un dernier effort, Tom, exaspéré, l’avait violemment poussé. Et Harry avait perdu l’équilibre, pour dégringoler dans les escaliers, sous les yeux mi-surpris mi-satisfait de Tom. 

Harry se souvenait d’une violente douleur qui l’avait prise dans le bras gauche et la cheville droite. Il voyait Tom se précipiter au bas des escaliers en appelant en même temps une ambulance et lui répétait encore et encore combien il était désolé, qu’il ne voulait pas faire ça, qu’il s’excusait, qu’il ne recommencerait jamais. Dans l’ambulance, assis à côté de lui, Tom lui tenait la main et l’embrasser en continu en répétant “pardon, pardon, pardon”. Il avait abordé cette même expression de désespoir quand le médecin avait annoncé à Harry une entorse à la cheville et le bras cassé. Il s’était jeté sur Harry, le nez contre son ventre, en pleurant qu’il était tellement désolé, que plus jamais il ne serait si violent. Et Harry y avait cru. C’était pour ça qu’ensuite il avait simplement dit à Hermione et Ron qu’il avait fait une chute dans l’escalier en rentrant chez eux, taisant la dispute et le petit “coup de main” qu’il avait reçu pour tomber. C’est parce qu’il avait cru Tom qu’il avait omis toute cette dispute, ces paroles méchantes. 

Et aujourd’hui, revoir cette expression remplissait Harry de colère et de dégoût de lui-même. Il avait envie de hurler et de mordre, en voyant le Tom de maintenant poser des baiser sur chaque hématomes et chaque cicatrices qu’il lui avait causés, comme si ça allait les guérir et effacer les dernières douze heures. Il haïssait le regard de chiot que Tom lui donnait en embrassant longuement les cicatrices sur son poignet, comme s’il disait “regarde je t’embrasse maintenant et je suis triste, donc tu m’aimes pas vrai?”.  
Mais était-ce tout simplement l’absence de sommeil réparateur ou le fait d’avoir perdu tant de sang, qui lui ôtait toute son énergie? Toujours est-il qu’actuellement, Harry aurait bien été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit agressif envers Tom. 

A la place, il le regarda simplement fixement quand il se redressa pour déposer un baiser timide sur sa bouche et lui dire qu’il devait manger quelque chose de chaud, pour reprendre des forces. Mais avant, Tom devait changer ses pansements. Ce qu’il fit, en posant les ustensiles sur le matelas. Harry le regardait faire sans rien dire, son expression vidée de tout sentiment. Ce que Tom prenait visiblement pour un encouragement à parler. 

“-Je suis content que ce soit fini.dit Tom sur le ton de la conversation, visiblement calmé, en lui passant un produit désinfectant. Je sais que ça n’a pas été agréable pour toi, attention honey ça va piquer, mais pour moi non plus tu sais.  
-...  
-Bien sûr, quand j’ai prévu tout ça, je savais que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Pour toi comme pour moi. Les bandages ne sont pas trop serrés, amour?  
-...  
-Mais bon sang, jamais je n’aurais cru que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça. Quand je suis entré dans la salle de bain, j’ai cru que mon coeur allait s’arrêter de battre, honey. Mais ne t’en fais pas amour, j’ai compris pourquoi tu as fait ça.  
-....  
\- Tu culpabilisais. Je l’ai bien compris. Tu t’en veux toujours beaucoup quand on se dispute et j’ai...j’étais tellement bouleversé quand j’ai pensé que tu me trompais. Je t’ai fait penser que je ne t’aimais plus, c’est ça? Je suis désolé mon amour.  
-...  
-Mais tu sais...Inutile d’en arriver à de telles extrémités. C’est derrière nous tout ça maintenant, n’est-ce pas? Maintenant qu’on a évacué ça de notre système, nous allons pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases. Nous allons passer le week end ici, tu as besoin de beaucoup de repos, et lundi, nous commencerons ce qu’il faut pour repartir sainement. Il faudra que tu ailles au commissariat pour faire annuler l’interdiction que j’ai de t’approcher.Vraiment ridicule cette interdiction, mais bon. Quand elle n'existerait plus, nous serons plus tranquilles.  
-...  
-J’ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela quand j’étais enfermé et tu sais, je sais que ce qui risque de poser le plus de soucis, c’est Ron et Hermione. Je sais que tu les aimes comme des frères et soeurs, et c’est normal honey, mais ils risquent d’être farouchement opposés à notre amour. C’est pour ça que je voulais que nous partions tout de suite, mais je me suis souvenu d’à quel point ils comptent pour toi. Alors je me suis dit que nous allions essayer de leur expliquer les choses calmement, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, nous irons voyager un peu. Qu’est-ce que tu préfères, l’Italie ou la France?”

Il était totalement fou, pensa Harry en fixant toujours le plafond. Tom pensait maintenant que leur vie de couple était revenue comme si de rien n’était, comme si les milles et unes blessures qui décoraient sa peau ne valaient rien. Et il pensait qu’Harry allait le suivre au bout du monde, comme si de rien n’était.

“-Parce que si rien ne s’était passé, pensa Harry, tu l’aurais effectivement suivi jusqu’au bout du monde”.

Et c’était vrai. Dieu, Harry avait été si amoureux de Tom, si profondément amoureux. Il l’aurait suivie partout, aurait dit oui à tout, et pendant deux ans, il était sûr que Tom aurait fait de même, capable de lui décrocher la lune s’il le demandait. Cette période de deux ans, qu’Harry appelait dans sa tête leur “lune de miel”, Harry continuait de la chérir dans son coeur. Le soir, quand il repensait à ce qu’il s’était passé, à cette fameuse nuit de disputes amères où Tom avait sorti un couteau de son étui en s’approchant d’Harry, le poussant à prendre la fuite dans le commissariat le plus proche en craignant pour sa vie, le nez ensanglanté d’un coup de poing récemment donné. Cette nuit-là, cette nuit qui avait tout “gâchée” (comme Harry l’avait longtemps pensé), c’était la nuit où le vrai visage de Tom lui était apparu. 

Harry ouvrit soudain les yeux, qu’il gardait fermé, réalisant quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d’oeil autour de lui. Tom n’était plus dans la pièce. ll devait être dans la cuisine pour terminer de préparer le repas promis. Harry inspira et referma les yeux. Il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps.  
Alors il laissa les souvenirs revenir à lui. Le souvenir de leur rencontre, dans un bar que Ron venait de découvrir, la soirée qu’ils avaient passées à discuter. Le souvenir de leur premier rendez-vous, dans un restaurant en centre-ville, où ils s’étaient racontés leurs vies. Le souvenir de leur première fois, dans le lit de Tom, après une soirée à se promener dans le marché de Noël de la ville, sous la neige, première fois où Harry s’était juré qu’il devrait définitivement y avoir une seconde et troisième et quatrième fois. C’était là que Tom lui avait dit “je t’aime” pour la première fois aussi.  
Souvenir de la présentation à Ron et Hermione, présentation un peu tendu parfois, dû à leurs personnalités très différentes. Souvenirs des soirées en “double rencard”, où ils allaient tous les quatre au cinéma, au parc, faire les boutiques… Souvenir du jour où ils avaient emménagés ensemble dans un tout petit appartement, le lendemain de la saint-valentin. 

Et puis, les souvenirs des premières réflexions acerbes de Tom sur Hermione et Ron, en particulier sur à quel point Harry n’avait rien en commun avec eux. Souvenirs de gestes agressifs, de paroles autoritaires, quand Harry ne faisait pas ce que Tom voulait dans la seconde où il le voulait. Souvenirs de baiser insistants, même après qu’Harry est dit qu’il était trop fatigué. Souvenirs des premières disputes, des premiers cris, du premier vase que Tom lui avait lancé à côté de la tête. Les premières excuses, les premières promesses, les premiers “je t’aime honey, je ne le ferais plus”. Souvenir de la première gifle. Et puis finalement, souvenir de ce soir là, de cette fugue. 

Souvenirs de Ron et d’Hermione l’entourant de leurs bras, pour le rassurer dans ses crises d’angoisses, tentant de le persuader d’aller demander une aide psychologique. Souvenirs d’Hermione lui répétant encore et encore qu’il avait été incroyablement fort, qu’il avait fait le bon choix et qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal. Souvenirs de Ron lui disant que parfois, on tombe sur des gens malveillants, que c’est comme ça et que le plus important, c’était de réussir à en sortir.  
Souvenirs des soirées qu’il avait passés seul, avec un peu de vin et les yeux dans le vagues, à se remémorer tous les bons moments qu’il avaient passés, les sorties, les fous rires, les câlins. Souvenirs de ces nuits passées à pleurer dans le lit, terrorisé par un cauchemar. Souvenir de cette angoisse sourde qu’il revienne.

Harry inspira profondément et rouvrit les yeux, sans rien voir à cause des larmes qui coulaient de ses pupilles. Il se sentait presque un peu vide maintenant.

“-Honey, ça ne va pas?”

Harry tourna la tête et distingua Tom poser quelque chose, sans doute une assiette pleine, sur la table de chevet, pour se rapprocher de lui et essuyer les larmes. Les pleurs d’Harry redoublèrent. 

“-Shh, shh, honey...dit-il d’une voix douce. Ca iras. Je t’aime. Explique moi.  
-J’ai...J’ai été tellement, mais tellement, amoureux de toi. J’aurais tout accepté de toi, tout.  
-Honey...Je t’aime aussi, tu le sais.  
-Quand j’y pense...Quand je pense que j’ai été amoureux fou d’un...d’une illusion...D’un putain de mensonge.  
-D’un mensonge? Honey, je t’aime, tu le sais…”

Et Harry redressa la tête, les lèvres tordues en une grimace qui pouvait difficilement se faire passer pour un sourire. Et il plongea son regard dans les iris rouges de Tom. Un regard qu’il avait adoré de nombreuses fois, surtout quand il était rempli d’amour. Un amour faux, une tendresse feinte, et une cruauté réelle. Maintenant, Harry le savait. Il avait fait son deuil.

Alors, il saisit la paire de ciseaux qui reposait sur le rouleau de bandage que Tom avait utilisé quelques minutes avant, pour lui bander ses blessures au bras et, d’un geste à la fois précis et désespéré, il les planta jusqu’au bout dans la poitrine de Tom. Les iris rouges se voilèrent, la bouche de Tom s’ouvrit sous le choc, laissant échapper un râle surpris et douloureux. Le corps de Tom resta en suspend quelques secondes avant de s’écrouler en arrière. Une des mains de Tom se posèrent sur sa poitrine, qu’il retira couvert d’un sang écarlate qui giclait sur le sol, comme une pompe trouée.  
Harry se redressa et se laissa tomber à quatre pattes sur le sol. S’appuyant sur la table de chevet, renversant l’assiette de porridge chaud, il parvint à se mettre debout et fit un pas vacillant. Il senti quelque chose attraper sa cheville et se tourna, pour voir Tom, toujours sur le sol, qui le regardait en luttant contre l’évanouissement.

“-Pourquoi tu...Pourquoi tu...Pourquoi…  
-Parce que je n’aurais pas survécu à ton “amour”, Tom…”

Harry dégagea sa jambe sans difficulté, tandis que Tom tombait face contre terre sur le sol, essayant toujours de le rattraper, en laissant échapper des spasmes de plus en plus haletants et violents.  
Harry se traîna plus qu’il ne marcha jusqu’au salon ouvert et attrapa le téléphone fixe posé sur la commode, où il composa un numéro. 

“-Police secours j’écoute?  
-je t’aime...honey...je t’aime...je….  
-Venez m’aider je vous en prie, je suis Harry Potter, j’habite au 12 Square Grimmaurd…Un homme est entré par effraction chez moi…  
-je t’aime...Harry…  
-Monsieur, avez-vous besoin d’une aide médicale?  
-Oui, ambulance...Faites vite…  
-Nous arrivons tout de suite monsieur.” 

Harry raccrocha et en se tournant, vit que Tom était arrivé jusqu’à la chambranle de la porte, sur laquelle il s’appuyait, les deux mains sur la poitrine, baignant dans son propre sang. Un filet lui coulait de la bouche. Cette vision arracha un haut le coeur à Harry avant qu’il ne vois soudain plus que du noir. Il s’était évanoui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour l'épilogue qui mettras le point final de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et bonne semaine à tous!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai décidé de vous donner le point final de cette histoire un peu plus tôt que je l’avais prévu (12h avant).
> 
> Merci à Jaykey777 pour ton commentaire, qui m’as fait très plaisir, et j’espère que les autres histoires qui suivront te plairons tout autant!  
> Merci aussi à Bloodystyle pour ton dernier commentaire, j’espère que ce dernier chapitre t’apporteras une douce vengeance contre Tom!
> 
> Pas d’avertissement particulier pour ce chapitre, je vous laisse l’apprécier.

Harry ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, brièvement aveuglé par une lumière crue et des murs très blancs.Trop blancs même. Et définitivement pas le sien. Et puisqu’il avait encore mal (mais quand même moins) il savait qu’il n’était pas au Paradis, une fois de plus. S’il en croyait les discrets petits “bip” qu’il entendait à côté de lui et des bruits plus lointains et étouffés de voix et de pas, il devait se trouver dans une chambre d’hôpital. Il s'autorisa un sourire. Il avait réussi. Même encore mieux: il avait survécu. Il avait survécu à Tom. Et ça, il ne l’avait pas cru possible. Maintenant, il était en sécurité.   
Toujours souriant, il tourna la tête sur le côté, pour voir s’il avait des visiteurs et plongea dans deux orbes rouges. Tom. Tom allongeait sur le lit, à ses côtés. Tom qui le regardait avec un drôle de sourire. Un sourire prédateur, carnassier. Il tendit une de ses mains aux longs doigts et les passa sur le visage d’Harry, qui ressentait comme un coup de vent froid à chaque contact. 

“-Tu m’as surpris je t’avoue...souffla Tom. Mais je te reconnais bien là. Mon Harry, si courageux.   
-Tu ne peux pas être là.dit Harry tout doucement  
-Je serais toujours là, honey. Je ne te laisserais pas.   
-Après ce qu’il s’est passé, tu retourneras en prison dans les heures qui suivent. Je vais tout dire, je vais tout raconter.   
-Et même de là, honey, je serais avec toi. Je vais te hanter, à tout jamais.” 

Harry eut un sursaut et ouvrit les yeux. Le même plafond blanc, les mêmes murs blancs, les mêmes petits “bip” et les mêmes bruits de pas sourds et étouffés. La même douleur sourde légèrement étouffée aussi. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit ensuite, prudemment. Toujours le même environnement. Lentement, très lentement, il avança sa main le long du matelas, attendant de rencontrer un obstacle corporel. Mais rien. Il était seul dans le lit. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Puis il tourna la tête et les rouvrit. 

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas les yeux rouges de Tom qu’il rencontra, mais les grands yeux marrons d’Hermione et de Ron. Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient de l’autre côté du lit, assis sur des chaises, se tenant par la main. Hermione cligna des yeux avant de pousser un cri et de se précipiter sur lui en criant “Harry!”. Harry étouffa un grognement de douleur quand Hermione le saisit à bras le corps pour le serrer contre elle avec force. 

“-Hermione, laisse le respirer, tu lui fais mal! s’exclama aussitôt Ron en éloignant sa petite-amie  
-Oh! Oh, pardon Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire mal! Mais j’étais...Oh bon sang Harry, j’étais si inquiète, et Ron aussi! On avait tellement peur!   
-Comment...Comment vous avez su?...  
-C’est Sirius qui nous as prévenu.dit Ron en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit”

Harry constata que son meilleur ami était pâle comme la mort et qu’il le regardait comme s’il craignait qu’il ne se transforme d’un seul coup en un petit tas de poussière. 

“-Sirius?..  
-Oui, l’hôpital l’a appelé pour lui dire que tu étais arrivé ici, que tu avais été attaqué par un homme qui s’était introduit chez toi...Alors il nous a prévenus pendant qu’il se rendait à l’hôpital. Tu étais dans un sale état mon pote! Et il y avait les flics aussi.  
-Ah?...  
-Oui Harry?intervient Hermione. Ce sont eux qui ont expliqués à Sirius que...que cet homme que tu avais signalé avait été identifié et qu’il s’agissait de..de Tom.   
-Mmh…  
-Sirius était tellement furieux, il hurlait qu’il voulait savoir où se trouvait ce salaud, en disant qu’il allait lui arracher les yeux, qu’il allait le démembrer...Les policiers ont eu un mal fou à le calmer. On est arrivés ensuite, et il nous a tout raconté. Là, il est avec le personnel de l’hôpital, pour voir un peu...L’étendu des dégâts.   
-Oh…  
\- Oh, et aussi, on a prévenu Cédric...Il nous as dit qu’il arrivé, là il est en chemin.”

Harry senti son coeur se serrer, à la mention de Cédric. De joie? De tristesse? De peur? Il ne savait pas trop. Il se sentait un peu trop fatigué pour réussir à penser correctement. Il fixa le plafond quelques secondes avant de regarder ses deux amis, qui le dévoraient du regard, l’air mort d’inquiétude. Hermione tripotait inutilement les draps en le regardant, et Ron était penché sur lui.   
Bien sûr, les deux brûlaient de curiosité, et de besoin de savoir. C’était normal. Mais pour le moment, Harry n’avait tout simplement pas envie de parler. Il voulait dormir. Il voulait voir son parrain. Et dormir encore un peu. Mais avant ça, il voulait poser une question. Il se lécha les lèvres. 

“-Et Tom?”

Hermione et Ron sursautèrent légèrement, et se regardèrent pendant une fraction de secondes. Finalement, Ron fit signe à Hermione, comme pour lui dire “c’est toi qui parle”. Hermione hocha doucement la tête, inspira et pris la main d’Harry qui était la plus proche d’elle.

“-Tom n’est pas là, Harry.dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce  
-Mais je l’ai vu.protesta Harry. Je l’ai vu...Dans cette même chambre.   
-Tu dormais Harry.répliqua Hermione avec patience  
-Même, il doit forcément être dans l’hôpital.   
-Non, Harry. Tom était mort quand les secours sont arrivés. Tu l’as eu en plein coeur.”

Harry ne répondit rien, pendant que la nouvelle résonnée dans sa tête. Mort. Tom était mort. Il l’avait tué. Il s’était protégé jusqu’au bout. Ce qu’il avait vu n’était donc qu’un rêve. Ou un morceau de l’esprit de Tom. Qui lui avait juré une chose: qu’il le hanterais.   
Et sans savoir pourquoi exactement, Harry se mit à pleurer. De soulagement, de tristesse, de douleur...De tout à la fois peut-être. 

“-Harry…  
-Je veux un câlin.”

Il sentit, plus qu’il ne vit, Hermione et Ron se pencher sur lui jusqu’à l’entraîner dans une forte étreinte, qui sentait bon de leurs parfums respectifs, formant un petit cocon chaud autour d’Harry. C’était merveilleux. Alors Harry pleura tout son soûl, encore allongé dans son lit d’hôpital. C’était finit. Mais pas tout à fait. Parce qu’en plusieurs années de relations, Harry avait compris que Tom tenait toujours ses promesses. Et il en savait assez sur les mécanismes psychologiques des personnes ayant vécu des violences conjugales pour savoir ce que signifiait ce rêve. Vivant ou mort, Tom allait tenir cette dernière promesse et le hanterais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, cette histoire est terminée! J’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l’écrire, et j’espère que vous en avez eu tout autant à la lire.  
> Je ne vous dit pas à la semaine prochaine, mais je peux vous dire que je travaille d’ors et déjà sur une toute nouvelle histoire. J’espère vous y retrouver!   
> Prenez soin de vous, hydratez-vous bien et passez du bon temps!

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre, ou plutôt prologue, auras capté votre attention. La suite arriveras normalement dans une semaine. Ce seras une petite histoire simple et sans prétention, sans doute pas particulièrement originale mais que j'avais envie d'écrire.


End file.
